fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilyana/Supports
With Gatrie C Support *'Gatrie:' You there, young lady! *'Ilyana:' ... *'Gatrie:' Hello? Yes, you...the cute one! *'Ilyana:' ... *'Gatrie:' Oooh, I get it. Playing hard to get, eh? Tee hee hee! *'Ilyana:' Um... Are you...talking to me? *'Gatrie:' Phew, I finally got your attention. Aren't you a sly little minx! *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' So...what's your name, cutie? *'Ilyana:' My name? Well... It's Ilyana, but... *'Gatrie:' Ilyana, eh? That's a cute name. *'Ilyana:' Oh...it is? *'Gatrie:' I'm Gatrie. But I'm sure you already knew that. *'Ilyana:' Um...well, actually... *'Gatrie:' Of course, I'm sure you've heard all about my victories on the battlefield. Oh, there was that business with the dragon... *'Ilyana:' Excuse me, I have to go. *'Gatrie:' I know she'll never forget me! Ilyana... You will be mine! B Support *'Gatrie:' Ilyana! *'Ilyana:' Oh, hello... *'Gatrie:' I picked these beautiful flowers just for you! *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' W-what? You don't like them? *'Ilyana:' Well... *'Gatrie:' Oh, good! So you DO like them! *'Ilyana:' It's just that... Um... *'Gatrie:' ...No good, eh? Then what about this broach? Isn't it fashionable? I picked it up at a quaint little curio shop I stumbled upon. *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' That's no good, either? Are you sure you won't take it? *'Ilyana:' Well... It's nice, but... *'Gatrie:' ... Oh! So you love it, right? Just like you love big, strong knights? *'Ilyana:' Excuse me... *'Gatrie:' Hmmm. She's a tough one to swoon. I'll just have to pour it on even thicker! There's no way I'm going to let such a gorgeous girl slip away! A Support *'Gatrie:' Ilyana! I just found this exquisite seashell on the shore. Isn't it stunning? Here, why don't you take it? *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Gatrie:' Not interested, are you? *'Ilyana:' It's not that-- *'Gatrie:' You don't want it, do you? *'Ilyana:' Not really... *'Gatrie:' Hmm, this tactic isn't working. To be honest, I was thinking that if I gave you something you liked, you might come out to dinner with me sometime. *'Ilyana:' Oh! I wouldn't mind joining you... *'Gatrie:' For dinner? *'Ilyana:' Yes...for dinner. *'Gatrie:' Really!? Brilliant! I, Gatrie, will deliver you to the finest purveyor of salacious foods in all the realm! *'Ilyana:' G-Gatrie...? Oh, that's right... Now I remember... *'Gatrie:' Huh? Did you say something? *'Ilyana:' Oh, nothing... *'Gatrie:' Hmmm... Well, never mind. I'll see you later! *'Ilyana:' Gatrie...Gatrie... Remember that name! He's going to take me out to the finest restaurant! Tasty food... Oh, I can't wait! With Mia C Support *'Mia:' Hah! Today is a good day. I'm feeling lucky! Maybe I'll meet someone to duel... Maybe my true archrival! *'Ilyana:' ... *'Mia:' Ack! You scared me! Hah! Sneaking up behind me like that... You're a crafty one! *'Ilyana:' Um...sorry. Please let me pass... *'Mia:' Huh? Oh, sure... *'Ilyana:' Excuse me... *'Mia:' So, do you want to duel? At dawn, perhaps? I love dueling at dawn! Awww...never mind. It wouldn't be much of a challenge. You're looking a bit sickly. *'Ilyana:' Sorry... I'm just feeling weak. *'Mia:' She looks so...fragile. Maybe I should watch her back. Just to make sure nothing bad happens to her... Oh well...back to sword practice! B Support *'Mia:' Oh, I remember you from the other day. *'Ilyana:' Hello... *'Mia:' You're staggering again. Is there something wrong with you? *'Ilyana:' No... I'm fine. Really. *'Mia:' But you look sickly and ill. Why don't you go and see a priest? *'Ilyana:' I'm quite all right. The last time I saw a priest, he said I wasn't sick. *'Mia:' Hmm... Are you sure you weren't being bilked? Was he a real priest? You look like you're about to keel over. *'Ilyana:' I'm fine. *'Mia:' Meh. Have it your way... Can you even walk? *'Ilyana:' Yes, of course... I'll see you later. *'Mia:' Where are you going? That's a dead end! *'Mia:' Hold up for a moment. I'll come with you! You'll never find anything without me. *'Ilyana:' Thank you... A Support *'Mia:' I can't seem to focus today. I sense my foes out there, hiding in the trees and snickering at me! Haaaa! Take that, foe! You know, I haven't seen Ilyana lately. I hope she's all right. Hmm... Well, can't do anything about it now... I need to get back to practice. One...two...strike! One...two...stab! Hey! What was that? *'Mia:': Ugh! What did I just step on? It feels...squishy. *'Ilyana:': ... *'Mia:' Aaaack! Why are you on the ground?! Are you dead? Gravely injured? Perhaps slightly wounded? *'Ilyana:' No, no... *'Mia:' Well? What's wrong? *'Ilyana:' I'm just...hungry. *'Mia:' Huh? Hungry? Why don't you quit your whining and have a biscuit? *'Ilyana:' So...hungry. Please...if you have anything... *'Mia:' Hold on a minute! Don't tell me you're always staggering around and fainting because you need a snack! *'Ilyana:' Yes... As soon as I finish eating, I get hungry again. That's why I faint. *'Mia:' Well, I don't have any food on me right now. I'll go get you something right away, though. We can't have you passed out on the ground like this! *'Ilyana:' Please...don't leave... *'Mia:' Whoa there! Let go! Hey! Stop trying to eat my foot! *'Ilyana:' Mmmm...so...tasty... *'Mia:' No, no, no! I can't have you feasting on my limbs! Somebody bring this girl some food! Anything, people! Old leather shoes, fruitcake...anything! With Mordecai C Support *'Ilyana:' Ah... *'Mordecai:' You look sickly. *'Ilyana:' I... I...know you... *'Mordecai:' I am Mordecai. You are Ilyana. We have not met. *'Ilyana:' You're right... I keep to myself, mostly... Even though we're on the same side, I'm often forgotten. Ahhh... Whoa... *'Mordecai:' Mmm? What is wrong? *'Ilyana:' I'm... I'm sorry. I got a little dizzy, there. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time. *'Mordecai:' Hmmm... You are skinny. Even for a beorc. Can you fight? *'Ilyana:' I can... Somehow. *'Mordecai:' But you are as thin as a paper. Won't the enemy tear you to shreds? *'Ilyana:' There's nothing I can do about my size. When that happens... I'm ready... *'Mordecai:' Grrr... I don't like the sound of that. Stay close to my side. I will keep your skinny beorc body safe. *'Ilyana:' R-really? Thank you, Mordecai. B Support *'Mordecai:' Urrrrggh! *'Ilyana:' Hello, Mordecai. Wow, are you carrying all those crates by yourself? That's incredible! *'Mordecai:' Grrrrr! Count on me for a strong back and a pair of paws. Uuuuuurrrrrrffffff! These are the last ones. *'Ilyana:' How can you carry all those at once? I could never do that. *'Mordecai:' Eat big meals and get meat on your bones. Then you can lift crates like me. *'Ilyana:' I would love to eat big meals... But I can't. Because...well... I have no money... That's why I faint all the time. *'Mordecai:' Mmm? You go hungry because you don't have money for food? That shames us all. It will end now. Take my gold... Go! Feast! Eat as much as you want. Become fat and happy, little beorc. *'Ilyana:' Really? Are you...sure? *'Mordecai:' Yes. *'Ilyana:' Anything? Anything at all? *'Mordecai:' I would not lie to a hungry beorc. *'Ilyana:' Thank you, Mordecai... I don't know what to say... You're like an angel. *'Mordecai:' Me? No...stop. You embarrass me. A Support *'Ilyana:' Thank you for your generosity the other day, Mordecai... Nobody has ever done anything like that for me... *'Mordecai:' Do not thank me. We are friends. But you ate like a starved bear! A dozen of me could not eat that much mutton stew! *'Ilyana:' The food was delicious. I could have eaten more! *'Mordecai:' I would feed you again, but you ate through all my beorc money. Where do you put all that food? *'Ilyana:' Well...in my stomach... *'Mordecai:' You are like the furry little squirrels that live with us in the woods. Always stuffing food in their mouths. Half beorc, half squirrel. That's you. *'Ilyana:' Haha! Maybe you're right! Squirrels, huh? That's cute. *'Mordecai:' So...when do you hibernate? *'Ilyana:' Hibernate? I don't hibernate! With Zihark C Support *'Zihark:' Uh...Ilyana? What are you staring at? *'Ilyana:' Oh? Er... The bag on your hip. *'Zihark:' It's nothing special. I just carry a vulnerary and some snacks in there. Why? Is there something wrong with it? *'Ilyana:' Oooh... It smells delicious... *'Zihark:' Really? That's odd. It's just some dried meat. *'Ilyana:' Dried meat! So...savory... I'm just...you know. I'm hungry. *'Zihark:' You're hungry? But I just saw you shoveling down some roast rabbit a few minutes ago! You may look frail, but you can sure throw down the chow! Well, I'm off. Talk to you later! *'Ilyana:' Oh...good-bye. *'Ilyana:' What am I going to do? I should have told him I'm starving and nearly ready to collapse from hunger pains. Maybe then he would have given me some of his delicious-smelling snacks. I need food! B Support *'Ilyana:' Er... Hello... *'Zihark:' Hello, Ilyana. You're hungry again, aren't you? *'Ilyana:' No. Maybe. Fine...yes. I'm starving! *'Zihark:' How can you possibly eat so much and still be hungry? Last night you swiped the chicken wing right out of my hands! Does casting a few spells really make you that hungry? *'Ilyana:' To be honest, I don't know why I'm so hungry. I'm never full. I always get hungry as soon as I eat. Normally, I eat about as much food as five people. Today was tough because I only got enough food for three. *'Zihark:' What?! That's just...incredible! That sounds like a serious problem. Well...good luck with that. *'Ilyana:' Er... Excuse me? Can you wait for a moment? *'Zihark:' What? *'Ilyana:' Er... Haven't you forgotten something? *'Zihark:' Now, let me think... Nope! Didn't forget anything. *'Ilyana:' Oh...my mistake, then. *'Zihark:' See you later! *'Ilyana:' ... Everyone gave me something to eat but him... A Support *'Ilyana:' Oh... *'Zihark:' Hi, Ilyana. I'm bumping into you all over the place these days. *'Ilyana:' Yes, you're right. ... *'Zihark:' What's wrong? You look a little... different today. *'Ilyana:' Really? How so? *'Zihark:' Yes, definitely. You're looking cuter than usual. *'Ilyana:' Really?! *'Zihark:' Yeah, definitely a little cuter. *'Ilyana:' ... *'Zihark:' You're hungry, though. I can tell from the feral look in your eyes. *'Ilyana:' Feral?! Excuse me? *'Zihark:' You're a bit of a celebrity among the men in the unit. They say you lure them in with your cute face and then run off with their snacks. *'Ilyana:' They do? *'Zihark:' Oh, yes they do! You're a beef jerky thief, aren't you? I know about the apple pie incident, too. Yeah... I know your tricks. Is it true that you don't remember their names, even after they buy you an expensive meal? That's just terrible. *'Ilyana:' No! It's just that... I collapse into a coma when I get too hungry! That's why I've got to accept everyone's generous food offers. *'Zihark:' Then at least remember their names! Even if you had ulterior motives, everyone likes... Er... Is kind to you. *'Ilyana:' Sorry... *'Zihark:' Don't apologize to me. You didn't take my apple tart. *'Ilyana:' All right. *'Zihark:' Well, shall we get going? *'Ilyana:' Pardon me? *'Zihark:' You're hungry, right? I feel bad about preaching to you, so this dinner is on me. *'Ilyana:' Are you sure? *'Zihark:' I'm sure. I can't have you going hungry on me. However, I'm not rich. All I can afford is two dinners. *'Ilyana:' That's...so kind. That should be enough. I'm so happy! Oh, thank you so much... Um... Er... Ike? No, wait! Um... Bill? Lance? Sword guy? *'Zihark:' Zihark. *'Ilyana:' Zihark! Oh, I really appreciate it... With Lucia C Support *'Lucia:' Well, well... Look at this cute little thing. So you're a mage, huh? I'm Lucia. I'm a soldier in the royal Crimean army, and I thank you for joining our cause. *'Ilyana:' I'm Ilyana... I'm with Greil's Merc... Oh... *'Lucia:' What's wrong? Are you all right? *'Ilyana:' Yes, don't mind me... *'Lucia:' Look at you! You're skinnier than a sword edge! All this marching must be hard on you. *'Ilyana:' I fall down sometimes... I just can't keep up. *'Lucia:' That's no good! If that happens on the battlefield, you're as good as meat. You've got to stay fit and battle ready. *'Ilyana:' Yes...ma'am. *'Lucia:' You're sounding faint. Hang on. Don't collapse on me! Here, let me help you. Let's get you back to your tent. *'Ilyana:' I can't move... Hungry...so hungry... *'Lucia:' Wait here. Let me go fetch some food. *'Ilyana:' Really...? You'd do that? *'Lucia:' Of course. What do you think you can eat? *'Ilyana:' I'll take anything... *'Lucia:' All right. I'll try to find something big and hearty to give you strength. Stay where you are until I come back. *'Ilyana:' Thank you so much... B Support *'Lucia:' All right, Ilyana. Start now. *'Ilyana:' Let me give this a try... Huuuufff... Haaaaaa... Huuuffff... Puuufffff... *'Lucia:' ... Wait, Ilyana. Can you come back here for a moment? *'Ilyana:' Yes? What is it? *'Lucia:' I know you're not feeling great... But I still want you to do some running. Exercise is important. Why not start out slowly? *'Ilyana:' Yes... I'll try. I... I ran the best I could... *'Lucia:' Hah! That was supposed to be running?! *'Ilyana:' Well... *'Lucia:' ...Er... Listen, Ilyana. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Nobody is born great at everything. It takes hours and hours of practice to get better at something. So don't feel bad when you don't excel at something right away. Is that clear? *'Ilyana:' Yes... *'Lucia:' Don't worry. I'll work on it with you. Go and give it another try. *'Ilyana:' All right... I'll do my best... *'Lucia:' Then we can take a break. Perhaps you'd like some water before you try again. *'Ilyana:' Actually, I'm a little hungry... *'Lucia:' Food? No problem at all. What would you like to eat? *'Ilyana:' Do you remember that meal you made me the other day? That was so tasty... I'd love that again! *'Lucia:' You liked it that much, huh? Then I'll set to work making you another big helping! But...you'll have to run for it! *'Ilyana:' It's a deal. Thank you...for everything. A Support *'Lucia:' Where's Ilyana? I told her to wait right here! Where did she run off to? *'Ilyana:' Lu... Lucia... *'Lucia:' Ilyana!? Did something happen? *'Ilyana:' No... Just so... Hungry... So hungry... *'Lucia:' Hungry? Haven't you been eating? *'Ilyana:' No... Not enough... I just had five helpings... *'Lucia:' What?! Five helpings?! *'Ilyana:' Yes... Oh, and I took Soren's lamb shank when he wasn't looking. *'Lucia:' How much do you usually eat? *'Ilyana:' When I cook, I usually make... six or seven helpings... *'Lucia:' Er... You're not a laguz, are you? *'Ilyana:' No... *'Lucia:' Listen, Ilyana. I've put you through some hard training over the last few days, and it got me thinking... There is something seriously wrong with you!! But I can't leave you like this. You've made it this far, and we'll get through whatever it is together. *'Ilyana:' Yes... That makes me happy. You make me delicious meals... You're so beautiful and strong... I want to be with you, Lucia... *'Lucia:' Oh, fine. We might as well go get some food! *'Ilyana:' Your cooking... I can almost taste it... *'Lucia:' You're always so hungry... All right, I'll make you whatever you want. But you had better train hard! *'Ilyana:' Yes! Oh, I'm so happy! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports